unbound_realityfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Fobarimperius/Universe 1: Night 2
Cadmus is now player 1 Fobar's Speed is now 3, Fobar's Sneak is now 0 Max's Speed is now 3, Max's Sneak is now 1 Cadmus's Speed is now 3, Cadmus's Sneak is now 1, Cadmus's Fight is now 3, Cadmus's Will is now 2 Lumina's Speed is now 4, Lumina's Sneak is now 2, Lumina's Fight is now 3, Lumina's Will is now 1 Sass's Speed is now 2, Sass's Speed is now 4 Org's Fight is now 4, Org's Will is now 3 Peeper's Speed is now 1, Peeper's Sneak is now 4 Hyper's Speed is now 0, Hyper's Sneak is now 5 Max gains $1. Max now has $5" Cadmus runs outside to his motorcycle "Where are you rushing off to in such a hurry?!" Cadmus glances back to Max. His gaze is angry and focused. "There is something big happening at the university. I'm going before things get worse." With that, Cadmus takes off quickly. Cadmus uses '''Motorcycle' to buff his movement by 4'' Cadmus comes to a stop on the streets of Miskatonic University. He sees the bubble, and prepares for combat. "Let's save this city". High Priest appears from the Rumor Card Cadmus cannot roll to avoid the horror check and takes 1 Sanity damage. Cadmus now has 5 sanity Cadmus rolls 1 for combat check. Cadmus increases his checks by 2 with '.18 Derringer.'' Cadmus fails the combat check. Cadmus uses a Clue Token to re-roll 1 die. Cadmus passes the check. Cadmus defeats High Priest Cadmus sees the bubble in the street lower. He sighs slightly, but still knows it holds much power. Sensing something is seriously wrong, Sass heads to the university and sees Cadmus "You... you did this?" Cadmus is surprised. "So, you can see it too... I didn't do it, but I managed to break one monster in there. Can you take down another?" Sass sighs and focuses. "I believe so". Sass encounters Star Spawn Sass cannot roll to avoid the horror check and takes 2 sanity damage Sass cannot roll to defeat the monster. Sass uses Binding Monster. Sass discards 2 sanity. Sass has 2 sanity remaining Sass fails the cast requirements. Sass spends a Clue Token for a re-roll. Sass fails the cast requirements. Sass spends a Clue Token for a re-roll. Sass passes the combat check and defeats Star Spawn. Sass has 2 Clue Tokens remaining Once again, the bubble on the ground deflates. Sass looks to Cadmus. "This is very bad, it is still here." Max rushes through the street to try and catch up with Cadmus, however he is stopped as a beast crosses his path in the street. he looks up to see a bloated monster that roars at him. Gug has encountered Max Max rolls 1 die to pass a Horror Check The creatures hideous form invokes fear, however Max is ready. "You don't scare me, you disgusting fish" Max has 6 dice to roll to pass the combat check. Max passes the combat check Despite the hideous size and stature of the beast, it proves very slow and incapable of damaging Max as he rushes backwards and pulls his rifle from his back, firing several rounds at the behemoth. Wtih a well placed shot, he blows a hole through its mouth and out the back of its head. The creature manages to strike Max once before dying. Overwhelming activates. Makes takes 1 stamina damage. Max has 3 stamina Max breathes heavily, the fight over and the beast slain. "Isabelle... I hope... I hope you're okay..." Org moves to the second half of Yuggoth Hyper moves to the second half of the City of the Great Race In the distance, Fobar hears the growls and screeches of monsters. Feeling that staying in the open may be risky, she decides to leave the open roads. Fobar ends up at Hibb's Roadhouse, a small bar of some kind. Better than being in the open, Fobar moves inside. Fobar gains 1 Clue Token As Lumina rushes into the Miskatonic University streets, she spots Cadmus and Sass staring at the bubble in the street. She steps forward "Stand back, let me handle this". Nightgaunt appears Lumina cannot roll a die to pass the horror check and takes 1 sanity damage. Lumina has 4 sanity remaining. Lumina casts Wither, increasing her combat by 3. Lumina has 4 dice to roll for a combat check against Nightgaunt "W-hat-" Before Cadmus and Sass can respond, Lumina is grabbed by the nightgaunt and dragged through the air, sucked into a portal. Nightgaunt then vanishes into the bubble Lumina fails the combat check. Lumina is now in the City of the Great Race Peepers is now in the second half of Yuggoth While sitting at the bar, a stranger comes up to Fobar and buys her a drink. "You look like you've got quite a journey to deal with. Here, have one on me. Fobar takes the drink. "Thanks." ''Fobar has a '''Whiskey item added'' As Org wanders through Yuggoth, he's surprised by the ray of light shining down. For unexplainable reasons, it confuses him heavily, and he becomes disoriented. Org must pass a Will -2 check or lose 1 item. Org fails the check. As Org awakens, he suddenly finds Duke poking at him with his nose. He feels unharmed, and no less mad than he was before. He checks his belongings, and finds his Book of Dzyan missing. Org has lost the Book of Dzyan Hyper plays the Find Gate Spell to return to Arkham. Hyper loses 1 sanity, and passes the -1 Spell Check. With a bizarre flash of light, Hyper finds himself back in the woods. Disoriented, but happy to be alive, he sits back for a moment as he considers how to close the gate. With no warning Lumina is grabbed by amorphous beings. Chattering in a strange language, it is clear that whatever intent they have, they don't intend to let it be painful. In a panic, Lumina must escape. Lumina must pass a Fight -1 Check or be trapped in the City of the Great Race further. Lumina passes the fight check. With strength and adrenaline, she manages to burst free from her captors and leap her way to safety. By pure chance, the first building she enters leads to the very gate she entered. No longer trapped, she falls to the ground in the woods. By God, are you okay over there?!" Lumina sits up, "I'm fine, just got in a bit over my head. Can we close this thing?" Hyper responded quick "give me a moment to regain my strength, and absolutely we will try" Peepers finds a spell book of strange origin, and tries to hold on. Sadly, a potent wind forces her to release her grasp, but she still tries to hold tight and grab the book. Peepers must pass a fight -1 check. Peepers fails the check Peepers watches as the book blows away in the wind, out of reach and unobtainable. All things considered, this could be worse. Once again, another night comes to an end, forcing the investigators to rest. Azathoth, as the night draws, forces his influence further while in his sleep. In the graveyard, a portal opens. A Dark Young emerges. It refuses to move, perhaps out of fear, perhaps out of laziness, perhaps out of inevitability. Azathoth stirs in his sleep. He is closer to awakening. Azathoth now requires 12 Doom Tokens to awaken. The Rumor Card gains 1 more monster Category:Blog posts